The Second Chance
by yukasvanidz
Summary: "20 tahun kau habiskan untuk proyek seperti ini? Benar-benar kau ini. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apalagi." (harusnya aku sadar kalau kau takkan mengerti. Dan, aku tahu siapa dirimu, Makise Kurisu). Rated T menuju M, spoiler akut (disarankan jangan baca ini kalau belum kelar nonton anime/baca VN)


**Disclaimer:** Steins;Gate punya Nitroplus sama 5pb

 **Warning:** ide gila, dan ini spoiler akut kalau belum nonton sampai episode 22 (anime), atau belum ketemu ending Kurisu (visual novel). Mungkin OOC. DLDR. Read at your own risk. Cerita hasil ngarang sendiri dan tidak ilmiah. **Rated T menuju M** buat hal-hal gila yang ada di fanfic ini.

 **Notes:** Segala hal yang ada di dalam fanfic ini hanyalah fiksi semata, tak ada hubungannya dengan kenyataan.

Jalur cerita dalam fanfic ini mengambil latar ketika Okabe sudah sampai ke Dunia Beta, tetapi Suzuha tidak datang dari masa depan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Garis Dunia Beta. 2030.**_

"Aku benar-benar tak ingin mempercayai semua ini, Okabe Rintarou. Tetapi, dengan bukti yang kau pampangkan kepadamu… agak sulit untuk menyangkalnya."

"Tidak aneh juga kalau kau tak percaya. Hanya aku yang masih mengingatnya."

Mata kedua insan tersebut – ah, sebenarnya yang wanita tak bisa lagi dikatakan sebagai insan – mendadak menjadi bak magnet sama kutub. Mereka tak mau beradu pandang. Hal-hal yang ada di balik jendela jauh lebih menarik bagi Kurisu, dan Okabe memilih memandang lantai.

"20 tahun kau habiskan untuk proyek seperti ini? Benar-benar kau ini. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apalagi."

Okabe memilih bungkam. Tangan kanannya mengepal di atas pahanya – _harusnya aku sadar kalau kau takkan mengerti, Kurisu._

"Kau bangga dengan hasilnya?"

"Yang jelas, aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi di garis dunia ini. Aku tak akan pernah mengumumkan penemuanku."

"Ini benar-benar merupakan pekerjaan apik yang dikerjakan dengan penuh kegilaan dan…. kesungguhan."

"Apakah kau pikir aku berbohong ketika aku menceritakan segalanya padamu, Kurisu?"

Kali ini, giliran Kurisu yang bungkam. Dengan keadaan tinggal berdua dalam satu rumah, Okabe tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang menyakiti dirinya. Sikap Okabe terhadapnya sangat mirip dengan seorang suami pada istrinya – walaupun Okabe tak pernah memintanya untuk tidur bersamanya. Atau terhadap seorang sahabat terbaiknya, kalau sepasang suami-istri yang akur tidak mungkin tidak melakukan persetubuhan.

Lagipula… meskipun tidak pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya, ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan pria ini.

Kurisu sendiri ingin menyerah mencari motif lain yang mungkin dimiliki Okabe dalam menyelesaikan proyek gila ini. Mungkin Okabe memang sama saja dengan Hououin Kyouma, sang _mad scientist_ dengan slogan _el psy kongroo_ yang entah apa artinya, mungkin ia memang benar-benar penasaran dan ingin mencoba melakukan proyek gila ini, tetapi… kenapa ia harus memilih seorang Makise Kurisu, seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak mengenalinya?

Dalam hati kecilnya, Kurisu sering berpikir kalau bagi Okabe, dirinya dan Okabe lebih dari _sesama-anggota-lab-yang-saling-naksir-tapi-gak-ada-yang-berani-ngaku-dan-baru-ciuman-sekali_. Perlakuan Okabe terhadapnya menyerupai perlakuan ayahnya terhadap ibunya ketika mereka berdua masih akur. Atau mungkin saja Okabe benar dan dia hanya bertambah dewasa (baca: tua) setelah kejadian itu, tetapi perasaan sentimentalnya tak pernah berubah.

"Kau memilih menyelamatkan gadis itu jelas karena kau lebih peduli kepadanya. Kenapa sekarang kau malah tak pernah menghubunginya?"

"Karena sebenarnya kau yang menyuruhku untuk pindah ke sini. Demi dia, demi dunia, demi kau sendiri juga. Padahal…"

Helaan nafas berat memenuhi seisi ruangan.

"Aku mengerti kenapa aku di garis dunia itu aku meminta hal itu dilakukan. Secara logis, karena aku mendengar dunia akan dikuasai oleh distopia dan aku dipaksa untuk menjadi budak para oknum biadab. Mendengar penjelasan semacam itu, kurasa lebih baik aku mati. Karena aku tak ingin menjadi orang seperti itu dan aku tidak pernah setuju dengan mesin waktu!" Kurisu menggigit bibirnya. Kemudian, ia membuka suaranya kembali.

"Karena aku yang memintamu kembali ke garis dunia ini dan tak ada cara untuk mencegah kematian seseorang, jadi kau menghadirkanku dalam wadah seperti ini. Begitu kan, Okabe?"

Okabe mengangguk.

"Kau tahu kapan aku akan _mati_?"

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Hah?"

"Paling aku harus membuat tubuh baru bagimu kalau tubuh itu rusak. Tetapi ingatanmu takkan pernah mati."

"….. apakah kau berharap aku melakukan hal yang sama kepadamu ketika kau mati nanti?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi, sebenarnya, apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Dirimu. Dan, kau punya kebebasan untuk mewujudkan apa yang kau inginkan. Hanya hati-hati saja kalau bertemu dengan orang lain."

"Aku tak punya keinginan untuk bertemu siapapun sekarang – mungkin ibuku, tetapi aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksinya ketika melihat putrinya yang telah meninggal 20 tahun lalu tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu rumahnya."

"Ayahmu?"

Kurisu kembali menggigit bibirnya, menahan suaranya, "waktu itu, ia… yang membunuhku…."

"Apa?!" Okabe langsung diserang kegilaan dan menyalakan TV LCD nya, lalu menyambungkannya ke internet, "siapa nama ayahmu, Kurisu?!"

"Hentikan." Kurisu berkata parau, "tak ada gunanya, Okabe. Ingat perkataanmu sendiri? Bahkan andai ayahku tak ada, aku pasti meninggal di hari itu dengan sebab lainnya."

Okabe menghela nafas – bahkan sampai ia dibunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri pun, Kurisu tak punya keinginan untuk membalasnya, walaupun Kurisu pernah menceritakan bahwa ia akhirnya mengerti kalau ayahnya tak menginginkan keberadaannya – Okabe tak pernah terpikir bahwa perlu kematian untuk menyadarkan Kurisu terhadap hal itu.

"Baiklah, Christina." Entah sudah berapa lama Okabe tak memanggil Kurisu dengan nama panggilan tersebut.

"Satu hal yang aku tahu ketika kejadian itu – aku tahu kalau aku akan mati. Ruangan itu sepi sekali, dan aku kehabisan banyak darah. Aku tak terpikir akan mendapat kesempatan ini. Rasanya aneh… dan ini membuatku merinding. Kalau begini caranya… andai bukan manusia sepertimu yang membuatnya, Okabe, aku pasti sudah membunuhmu. Atau kalau kau membuat hal seperti ini lagi, aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu. Ini gila, Okabe. Ini melanggar hukum pertama di alam semesta ini."

"Kalau aku melakukan ini terhadap 100 orang, aku hanya akan memperbanyak kehidupan di bumi ini – dan benar katamu, aku akan melanggar segala hukum tentang mortalitas, dan karena itulah aku tak pernah mempublikasikan proyek ini. Tetapi, aku hanya melakukannya terhadap ingatanmu seorang…"

"Kau sendiri yang menemukan _d-mail_ , kan? Dimana dalam _d-mail_ itu, satu sebab sepele kau ubah pun akibatnya bisa besar – _the butterfly effect_. Dan aku percaya, satu nyawa itu merupakan sebab yang sangat besar. Kau tidak menghapuskan kematian seseorang, tetapi _menghidupkannya_ kembali – sadarkah kau akibat apa yang mungkin terjadi?"

"Itu kalau aku mempublikasikannya, atau kau melakukan sesuatu seperti tiba-tiba datang ke lab di Amerika dan menceritakan semuanya. Kalau dua-duanya tidak terjadi, tidak akan ada perubahan yang berarti."

"Lalu, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menghidupkan ingatanku kembali?"

"Kau harus tahu kau berbicara kepada siapa, Kurisu. Kau berbicara kepada Okabe Rintarou, seorang ilmuwan gila, yang pada masa mudanya, secara tak sengaja menemukan _d-mail_ ….. aku tahu aku ini orang gila, Kurisu. Aku menghabiskan 20 tahun hanya untuk melakukan hal seperti ini. Dan pada akhirnya…" Okabe berjuang mati-matian menahan tangisnya, "….aku sudah tak peduli apakah kau menghendaki ini, Kurisu. Aku hanya…. merindukanmu? Tak tahu apa reaksimu terhadap alasan macam ini, tetapi….. itulah."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku bilang aku berharap kau tak pernah melakukan ini, Okabe?"

Okabe menatap Kurisu sebentar, lalu tertunduk kembali, "sudah kubilang aku tak peduli. Yang jelas kau ada di sini dan _hidup_ …. aku tahu, kau takkan pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku 20 tahun ini dibuatnya."

PLAK!

Kurisu menamparnya – hal ini mendatangkan _dejavu_ bagi pria tersebut. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Kurisu pernah menamparnya di garis dunia Alfa ketika ia bilang kalau ia tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa melihat kematiaan Mayuri.

"Kau luar biasa egois, Okabe Rintarou!" Kurisu mengepalkan tangannya, menahannya agar ia tak menampar Okabe sekali lagi, "jadi kau melakukan ini hanya demi dirimu sendiri? Kau benar-benar egois…"

"Memang aku egois, Kurisu. Aku di garis dunia Alfa menjadikanmu tumbal demi Mayuri, dan di garis dunia ini aku _menghidupkanmu_ kembali tanpa persetujuanmu." Okabe menjauh dari wanita tersebut, "aku telah kehilangan rasa kemanusiaanku sejak kejadian itu."

"Dan kau membiarkan dirimu seperti itu…"

"Karena akulah sang _mad scientist_ , yang akan membawa dunia ini pada kehancuran, Okabe Rintarou!" Kalau dahulu ia memakai nama Hououin Kyouma dan maksudnya adalah sebagai becandaan seorang pemuda yang terkena _chunnibyou_ akut, kini ia selalu membawa namanya sendiri dan ia serius dengan ucapannya itu - 20 tahun ini telah membuktikan jati dirinya, bahwa dia memang benar-benar seorang _mad scientist_. Dia, Okabe Rintarou, bukan Hououin Kyouma atau karakter lainnya.

"Kau… keterlaluan!" Kurisu meninggalkannya, berjalan menuju pintu, "dimana alamat gadis yang kau selamatkan itu?"

"Maksudmu Mayuri? Dia telah lama pindah dari sini."

"Kemana? Keluar negeri?"

"Masih di Jepang, tapi ia tinggal di Aomori bersama suaminya."

"Hah? Jadi dia sudah menikah dengan orang lain…"

"Ya. Lima tahun lalu, ia menikah dengan seorang mantan _cosplayer_."

"Apa ia pernah menghubungimu setelah kejadian itu? Maksudku, setelah kau kembali ke garis dunia ini?"

"Pernah. Tapi fokusku hanya pada proyekku."

"Kenapa, Okabe? Kupikir, kau yang pantas mendapatkannya – kau yang berkali-kali mencoba menyelamatkannya, melakukan segala sesuatu untuknya, sampai kau frustasi dan gila seperti ini... kau tak mungkin melakukan semua itu kalau ia tidak berarti bagimu."

"Dia tak tahu hal itu. Dan itu bukanlah pilihan Steins Gate. Muahahahahaha!"

Kurisu menampar Okabe sekali lagi, tetapi pria itu masih bisa tersenyum padanya setelah ia menamparnya. Kurisu mundur selangkah, ia mulai merinding melihat sosok di depannya.

"Lagipula, Kurisu, apakah kau benar-benar tidak menikmati kesempatan ini?"

Kurisu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Okabe. Lidahnya terasa kelu, dan otaknya konslet ketika ia mencoba menjawab.

"Kau berharap kesempatan ini tak pernah ada. Bagaimana kalau aku _memberhentikan_ kesempatan ini?" Okabe menatap langsung pada Kurisu, "apakah itu benar-benar keinginanmu, untuk _benar-benar terhapus_ dari dunia ini?"

Kurisu tak menjawab. Okabe menyalakan TV LCD nya. Ia terus mengganti _channel_ sampai ia mendapatkan _channel_ sebuah TV swasta yang sedang menambilkan berita terkini. Kurisu syok ketika ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Imbauan dari Perdana Menteri: kita berada dalam peperangan. Jepang telah menyatakan keikutsertaan dalam perang pada tiga hari lalu, setelah tiga pangkalan militer dibom pada lima hari lalu. Warga dihimbau agar tidak keluar rumah bila tidak ada hal mendadak. Pihak militer telah bersiaga di titik-titik yang rentan diserang, dan sampai sekarang, perang dalam keadaan terkendali – belum ada kota yang berhasil dibom oleh pihak lawan…"

"Pe-perang…?"

"Ributnya sudah dari setahun lalu. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dan tidak peduli apa sebabnya, tapi… kelihatannya ini perang teknologi. Entah materi ataupun biologis."

"Ini keterlaluan! Kenapa…?"

"Kurisu, aku juga tidak setuju dengan perang ini. Aku punya perkiraan kalau perang ini akan merambah lebih luas lagi. Tapi, andaikan kita bisa membantu agar perang ini tidak merambah lebih luas…."

"Kau mencoba merekrutku untuk membuat senjata perang?"

"Tidak. Itu kalau kau mau saja, Kurisu. Aku tidak akan pernah memaksakan kehendakku."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Itu terserah dirimu. Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi dengan dunia ini. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku denganmu."

"Lalu kalau kau mati? Kau tinggalkan aku sendirian. Dasar egois."

"Tidak. Suatu hari kau akan menjumpai _kematian_ – tubuhmu itu akan rusak. Dan tanpa seseorang yang dapat mengolah memorimu, kau takkan dapat _hidup_ kembali. Semua penelitianku, rancanganku terhadap proyek itu telah kubakar. Tak akan ada yang dapat menemukannya. Hanya aku yang tahu caranya."

Kurisu mengepalkan tangannya, lalu pergi ke ruangan penelitian pribadi Okabe. Ia pergi mencari alat yang dapat dipakainya untuk merusak tubuhnya. Tentu saja, ia telah meneliti tentang tubuhnya, tentang bagaimana tubuh ini bekerja, tentang kelebihan dan kelemahannya, serta cara merusaknya.

"Ini dia." Kurisu menggenggam alat tersebut, lalu mengarahkan ujungnya ke dadanya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa harus ia yang menjadi bahan eksperimen gila semacam itu? Bagaimana bisa Okabe yang katanya mengenalnya melakukan hal semacam ini padanya?

Ia menggenggam alat tersebut lalu mendekatkannya dengan dadanya. Ia dapat merasakan benda tersebut perlahan menyentuh kulit sintesisnya. Sedikit demi sedikit…

Tiba-tiba, ia berhenti. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh kepada Okabe yang masih menonton TV.

Suatu hal penting tersentak dalam pikirannya. _Kenapa aku sampai bisa berpikir begini?_ batinnya. _Kenapa aku…._

.

.

.

 _ingin bunuh diri? Seorang Makise Kurisu…. terpikir untuk melakukan hal itu?_

.

.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang Makise Kurisu terpikir untuk _bunuh diri_ begitu saja?

Kurisu melempar alat tersebut dan berlutut. Ia kaget dengan perlakuannya tadi yang sama dengan perlakuan orang yang hendak menghabisi dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimanapun, ini essensial dari Makise Kurisu. Tubuhnya memang buatan manusia, tetapi Okabe hanya menjadikan tubuh tersebut sebagai wadah.

Ia memperhatikan Okabe yang masih menonton TV. Baru terlintas di pikirannya – hal gila macam apalagi yang mungkin dilakukan pria itu kalau ia bunuh diri? Dia dapat menghidupkan kembali memorinya lagi – itu berarti, selama pria itu hidup, ia menjadi makhluk _immortal_.

Untuk mencegah hal tersebut, ia harusnya membunuh pria itu terlebih dahulu, baru ia bunuh diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Tetapi…

Kurisu menangis. Ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dan berteriak, meredakan gejolak di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Okabe memang seorang pria yang amat egois, tetapi dia sendiri sama egoisnya – ia sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaan pria itu, apa yang telah menderanya selama 20 tahun.

Bagaimana setiap pagi, jika ia ingin tidur lebih lama lagi, Okabe akan terus mengetuk pintunya – terlihat ketakutan di matanya, takut kalau sekali lagi Kurisu akan pergi meninggalkannya – walaupun dengan kemampuan Okabe, ia adalah makhluk _immortal._

Bagaimana Okabe memperlakukannya, dan bagaimana aura di wajahnya ketika mereka sedang mengobrol… bagaimana dalam waktu singkat, Kurisu merasa kalau pria ini sangat _familiar_ dengannya, seolah-olah mereka telah tinggal bersama bertahun-tahun.

 _Okabe Rintarou memang makhluk gila dan egois sampai-sampai ia 'menghidupkan' ingatanku. Tapi… apakah melakukan 'bunuh diri' ini bukan merupakan tindakan yang lebih egois lagi? Dan…..konyol._

Ia menyentuh dadanya yang tadi hampir ditusuknya. Mengapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu? Mengapa ia bisa-bisanya sampai berpikir untuk menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka yang didapatnya? Seharusnya ia bersyukur kalau perasaan Okabe dapat membuatnya melakukan proyek ini – memberinya kesempatan kedua. Ia bisa saja meminta Okabe untuk mengganti warna mata, kulit dan rambutnya, lalu membuat identitas palsu dan kembali menekuni sains. Kembali pada kehidupan di lab. Kembali menjadi fisikawan sekaligus _neuroscientist_ – kembali menikmati apa yang telah dirampas oleh ayahnya sendiri secara paksa.

Kurisu membuang alat tadi jauh-jauh.

Ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan kembali menghampiri Okabe yang sedang menonton TV. Di benaknya ia sedang memikirkan apa yang hendak ia kerjakan dalam _kesempatan_. Ia membuka _handphone_ dan menelusuri internet. Dengan cepat ia dapat tahu teori-teori konspirasi yang sedang merebak – diduga perang ini dipicu oleh karya ilmiah yang ditulis oleh Makise Souichi. Oleh ayahnya – bukan, olehnya. Kurisu tertawa pedih – benar-benar ayahnya itu – ia bahkan tak mengganti judul karya ilmiahnya ketika mempublikasinya.

Kurisu tak punya niat untuk menuntut hal tersebut. Namun, kalau hal itu benar, itu merupakan keuntungan baginya, karena ia adalah penulis asli dari karya tersebut, ia tahu apa isinya dan bagaimana mereka mengembangkan tulisan tersebut. Dan ia dapat mencari cara untuk membuat peralatan tandingannya.

Ia memanggil Okabe dan menyatakan niat dan tujuan _hidupnya_. Melihat kejadian di TV, Kurisu memutuskan tujuannya sekarang adalah untuk membantu perang ini cepat berhenti dan membuat alat-alat yang dapat menghancurkan alat-alat yang dikembangkan dari karya ilmiahnya.

"Kurisu…."

"Kau bilang kalau aku bebas melakukan apapun, iya kan, Okabe? Asalkan aku tidak menjadi Makise Kurisu di luar sana."

Okabe mengenggam kedua tangannya, matanya mulai basah. Bagi Okabe, Kurisu bukanlah kreasi ciptaan yang bisa dihidupkan kapan saja. Kurisu adalah Kurisu, _manusia_ yang dalam waktu kapan saja bisa kembali menemui ajalnya – dan Okabe tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

"Okabe, apakah kau tak mau ikut bersamaku?"

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin melakukan penelitian itu bersamamu."

Wajah Okabe memerah – Kurisu pun merasa sangat canggung saat mengatakannya. Ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "kau suka memanggilku Christina, kan? Jadikan itu nama samaranku. Nama belakangnya sedang kupikirkan."

Okabe tersenyum, "nanti aku akan memberimu julukan lain lagi. Nama yang bisa digunakan untuk penyamaran berikutnya," canda Okabe.

"Dasar kau ini, kerjanya mengganti nama orang melulu." Kurisu pura-pura membuang muka, lalu ia kembali serius, "bagaimana?"

"Kurisu, aku tahu ini benar-benar gila, tapi…" muka Okabe memerah dan ia tak berani menatap Kurisu langsung. Tiba-tiba Kurisu merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh jari manisnya.

"Okabe….?!" Kurisu kaget ketika menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, "kau…. yakin?"

Okabe tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis Kurisu. Sementara Kurisu tidak memberikan penolakan terhadap aksi ilmuwan gila itu.

"Christina… Kurisu…?"

"Rintarou… kau benar-benar orang gila."

Okabe mengangkat kepalanya, dan suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Kurisu tak pernah ditatap pria seintens ini, sementara Okabe sendiri terjebak dalam _dejavu_. Dan, Okabe lah yang lebih cepat mengendalikan keadaan. Ia memeluk Kurisu, dan dengan perlahan memajukan mukanya, menyatukan bibirnya denga bibir wanitanya. Kurisu, yang belum pernah berciuman sebelumya, merasa kaku, namun gerakan Okabe yang _gentle_ membangkitkan dirinya.

Mungkin di kehidupan lain. Mungkin memang Kurisu sendiri memiliki _reading steiner_ hanya tidak sekuat Okabe – tetapi ia merasa nyaman dalam ciuman tersebut. Dan juga, _familiar._

.

.

.

Sekembalinya dari toilet, Okabe langsung naik ke atas kasur dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi perutnya. Ia menoleh ke samping, lalu menyelimuti wanita tersebut sampai ke lehernya, lalu ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bahu Kurisu.

 _Okabe sudah tak peduli kalau ia akan selalu bercinta dengan sebuah tubuh sintesis, selama ia melakukannya dengan Makise – atau sekarang Okabe – Kurisu._

Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mengelus pipi Kurisu dengan lembut. Melihat Kurisu yang sedikit bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya, ia tersenyum lembut. Betapa cantiknya wanita ini ketika ia tidur, betapa lucunya lenguhan-lenguhannya ketika ia tidur, betapa menawannya wanita ini ketika ia mengobrol dengannya.

Dan…

Senyum Okabe berubah menjadi senyuman sarkastik ketika ia melihat sedikit _codetan_ di dada Kurisu – ia tahu apa yang tadi Kurisu coba lakukan, tetapi ia memilih untuk tidak membahasnya.

 _Aku tahu siapa engkau, Kurisu._

 _Aku tahu siapa dirimu._

 _Aku tahu kau sering menyangkali dirimu – jadi, biarkan aku yang mengungkapkannya sedikit-sedikit padamu._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Kurisu._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **Author Notes:** _happy new year 2016 everyone~_ ^^

dan tahun baru malah ngetik beginian wkwkwk XD

Maaf yah kalau fanficnya gak keliatan ilmiah, karena ane ngarang ini gak pake riset.

Kalau ada yang bingung, jadi setelah Okabe kembali ke Garis Dunia Beta – dan dia gak dapet telepon dari Suzuha. Nah, setelah itu, Okabe menghabiskan 20 tahun hidupnya buat nyari cara agar Makise Kurisu bisa _hidup_ kembali. Dia nemuin caranya dan ngebangun tubuh sintesis buat nampung ingatannya Kurisu di sana – dan berhasil. Nah, fanfic ini dimulai dengan reaksi Kurisu ketika dia tahu faktanya dan ketika Okabe cerita sama dia apa yang terjadi di 3 minggu pada 20 tahun silam.

Oh ya, ratingnya ane taruh di Rated M, yah. Ane bingung ini rated T atau M, tapi biar aman, taro di M aja deh. Salah rating ngga?

Terus satu lagi. Ane bingung ini genrenya apa, jadi ane taruh di general. Angst atau Hurt/Comfort?

Makasih buat yang udah baca. Silakan kalau mau review~


End file.
